Fascination
by prettylittlemills
Summary: 'you're worth more than everyone in this town put together' ... 'that's the nicest thing anyones ever said to me' he's passing through town when he meets her, a drunken, human, insecure caroline forbes / klaroline.
1. bright lights, small town

authors note: so I've had this one shot floating around my head for a few days, I think it's really cute and I wanted to give it a go. basically I was watching tvd clips on youtube the other day and came across the 'matt takes drunken caroline home', and decided to rework it with klaus as I feel he would give our favourite blonde a much needed esteem boost in the process.

song recommendations: national anthem: lana del ray, let her go: passenger.

* * *

 _'you only miss the sun when it starts to snow'_

-x-

Why was life such a bitch?

That was the question the blonde girl sat alone at the bar couldn't help but ask herself. Why was life so goddamn hard sometimes? Why did just living make her feel as though she had been repeatedly punched in the gut? Why couldn't she just live and be happy?

Why was life such a bitch?

With a shake of her head she reached for her third (in reality fifth) drink of the night and sent a wink to the bartender. The drunken girl knew she was bordering on weird rather than seductive in her drunken state but didn't seem to care. As long as the drinks kept coming she would flirt all night if she had to.

Her head was resting on the bar, her body angled in a slouch across said counter top. A whisky tumbler was in her hand, sloshing over her wrist, and her hair fell in curtains around her face, shielding her from view. She looked a mess but no one approached her. The towns people knew who she was and didn't fancy facing the wrath of her Mother if she made an appearance.

And so she was left alone, her body almost falling from the bar, tear marks staining her cheeks.

Alone

That seemed to be the story of her life.

Always alone. Passed over by her Mother, unvisited by her Father. Always second best in everyones eyes compared to Elena, even Bonnie ranked her as her second best friend. Always the second best, the unchosen. Always alone.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she bought the drink to her mouth, as bringing her mouth up to her drink seemed an impossible feat in her drunken feat. And so she took another gulp, and another, and another.

With a small gasp, she closed her eyes, her body falling slowly now, falling to the floor. She was too far gone, too drunk. She couldn't even save herself.

But someone else could.

* * *

He was bored, that was the best way to describe it. Bored out of his exceptionally clever mind.

For the past three years he had been travelling the Western world, and now he was back. Back to America. With a smile to himself as he glanced at the towns sign he stepped over the threshold with a small sigh. He could practically feel the buzz of the mystic.

When coming back to the US he had made several stops. Los Angeles, Chicago, New York, Dallas. The traditional areas to visit old colleagues, and establish dominance over several vampire families. Though why he bothered he was unsure, every vampire on earth knew he was the head vampire; at the top of the food chain.

Still after several visits he had decided to drop in on an old friend. It hadn't taken long to track down Stefan Salvatore.

Of course the Salvatore Brother wouldn't remember him but he was debating changing that. He needed some fun and his old brother like figure had always known how to shake up the party.

And so he was in Mystic Falls, the supposedly sleepy town that was really abuzz with all things supernatural.

As he ran to the centre of town he decided a drink was in order. He could drop in on his old friend tomorrow. After a long journey he needed liquor.

With a quick glance around, a couple of compulsions and a drink from the neck of a local he made his way to the local hotspot. Aptly named the Grill, he decided he needed to have a good drink. Tonight he would drink, tomorrow he would fulfil his purpose here.

With a wry smile he made his way into the small bar, and immediately he stopped.

Humans to him were of little significance, merely gnats on his radar. They meant nothing. They were food: that was all.

 _And yet..._

The second he entered the bar his eyes were drawn to _her_.

Blonde, long legs, nice curve of the back, that was the initial information, but more importantly; he felt a strong stirring, not just in his pants but also near his chest. With a small shocked breath he shook his head, he could hear her heartbeat from here, she was human. So why did he want to run up to her?

'Dammit Klaus, you're not a lovestruck fool' He whispered to himself, ignoring the noted looks he was accumulating from the nearby women. His eyes were only on her.

He couldn't see her face, but he felt a strong sense of heat and light radiating from her. Maybe it was her hair, but this was a girl he wanted to get to know.

But how to make his move? Or should he make his move? She was human.

He could hear small sobs coming from her, and could smell the drink from here. He saw the whisky sloshing onto her skin and he raised an eyebrow. Drunk, insecure, vulnerable. Not exactly how he liked his women.

Still, he decided he could at least buy her a drink (preferably a strong coffee), he was never one to be a knight in shining armour, but he couldn't leave this girl, couldn't ignore her.

God dammit, what was wrong with him?

'No, I won't' He muttered to himself again and took a step back to the door. In the next moment however he could see her falling, and so he made his decision.

In an instant he was at her side, unnoticed by the other humans, he caught her easily, his arms cradling her waist and bringing her back to sitting position. He heard a hiccup from her and almost laughed.

'Careful love, this floor doesn't exactly look sanitary'

He heard her giggle then and suddenly she was locking eyes with him.

Woah

She was beautiful, a radiance almost emitting from her. Her eyes matched her skin perfectly. She was the most delicious thing Klaus had ever seen, and he had fed from princesses to models.

She was different.

* * *

She knew she was drunk, knew that she really should have stopped before she started and yet she didn't realise she was so far gone.

A squeak left her lips as she felt herself falling to the ground, only to be swept up in an instant.

Her eyes met those of her saviour and though she didn't recognise him she didn't push him off. Her instinct would have been to shove him away and tell him to get lost, but in this instance? She merely gripped his arms and looked up at him.

Wow, he was beautiful.

A nervous hiccup left her lips and she reached for her glass before it was sliding suddenly away from her.

Raising an eyebrow at the stranger now confiscating her alcohol, he merely laughed and motioned to the bartender. 'No more for you love, I think you've had enough'

'You don't know me' She spoke, another hiccup not really helping her stance. 'What are you? My sobriety sponsor?' She slurred the words, stumbling over them occasionally, which only caused him to laugh more. However she got the sense he wasn't laughing at her, more just laughing and so she giggled a smidgen herself before fixing her eyes on him again.

'Who are you?' She slurred out, her eyebrow raising as she took a sip of the coffee in front of her, wrinkling her nose when she discovered it was black.

'I'm Nik' He had the most beautiful accent, and smiled at her as he mixed cream and sugar into her coffee before pushing the cup back toward her. 'Drink, you'll feel better'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Caroline' She smiled then and took another sip of the coffee. It did make her feel better, like her head was a little bit clearer. Of course she was still completely and utterly wrecked, but the coffee was helping. Even if only a tiny bit.

'So what is a beautiful girl like you doing drinking alone on a Friday night?' He raised an eyebrow and saw her laugh again. He couldn't help but take in the way her nose crinkled, and her eyes lit up when she laugh. It was stunning.

'Me? Just drinking' She shrugged then, before directing a question at him 'Do I look shallow to you? Because most people say I'm shallow' She laughed then before her laughter scrunched up her face when it turned to tears.

Little gasps left her lips as she spoke 'I want to be deep but people say I'm shallow' She shook her head then, falling forward so Klaus had to catch her again. 'I'm shallow', she nodded to herself 'I'm shallow, I'm a kiddie pool'

She felt him catch her as she fell, and then felt him lift her waist so his eyes were looking directly into hers. 'Shallow? That's not the vibe I get from you' He shook his head then and pulled her a fraction closer to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

'I see a girl, full of light and beauty. Exuberance and power. Not shallow' He smiled at her then, and she smiled back, not quite believing him but feeling her heart jump slightly into her throat as he spoke.

'But you don't know me' She stumbled over a few words as she leaned in closer to him yet again, for some reason it felt like he was drawing her in.

'No I don't, but I'm a good reader of people' He shrugged then, again a little bit closer. 'And I get the serious sense that you've got more substance than everyone in this town put together' He smiled and Caroline couldn't help but lean into him even more, her head on his shoulder now.

'No one has ever said anything that nice to me' And with that she felt the tears spurting over her cheeks again.

* * *

With an almost sad smile, Klaus shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to whisk this girl away. He knew however that wasn't an option.

'Wheres home love?' He asked in a quiet voice, his lips brushing her hair as he held her against him.

She slurred off the address to him and he nodded. Sure he didn't know the town, but it seemed small, he was sure her house wouldn't be hard to find. As much as he wanted to keep her here and talk to her more, she was completely drunk and he needed to get her home.

'Come on then' He lifted her with ease then, to her feet, but one step later told him that was not going to happen. Not only were her six inch heels the problem, but so was her current state. She could barely stand.

With a small smirk he swept her into his arms and carried her to the door. He realised he looked as though he were taking advantage of a drunken girl, and yet that would never be his intention. Though he knew after tonight he would probably never see Caroline again, he wasn't going to use her.

Making his way outside, he could feel Caroline's head lolling on his shoulder and was fairly certain she was out of it enough that he could risk a bit of compulsion.

As soon as he saw a ransomer crossing the street he beckoned him over, and immediately had him in his gaze. In seconds he had acquired the gentleman's car and was easing Caroline into the back seat.

Slipping into the drivers seat he set off. He had been right of course, it took him less than ten minutes to find her house.

With amusement he realised that Caroline was dozing off in the back seat. Gods, even in sleep, drooling slightly and falling to the side she was stunning.

He pulled up outside, relieved to see lights off and no car in the driveway. He quickly manoeuvred Caroline out of the back seat and into his arms, and he felt her stir slightly. Then it hit him; he hadn't been invited in. With a sigh at this little snag, he shook his arms slightly and felt Caroline awake.

'Love, can I come in your house?' A nod was all he needed and he was over the threshold, using the keys he had taken to open the door. He was quick to get to her bedroom and lower her onto the bed.

A wry smile lit his features as he placed her down: he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave this girl.

And yet he must, he couldn't stay with her. After tonight she probably wouldn't even remember him.

He would leave Mystic Falls tonight, forget about her and go back to England.

He couldn't stay.

He wanted to stay.

He wanted her.

Shaking his head again, he quickly scribbled out a note to Caroline, and placed it on her pillow. Leaning down he placed a kiss to forehead before turning his back on her. He needed to go, because if he stayed he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her, and all of those who loved him either betrayed him, or died in his loyalty.

...

'Don't go' He heard her voice chirp up and turned to see her, learning up as much as she could, her hand extended out to him.

He shook his head but she nodded, leaning forward more.

How could he refuse that?

Climbing into bed with her, he settled down on her pillow, her head on his chest, her blonde curls spilling across his neck. With a small smile he felt her fall asleep in his arms, and knew that it was worth staying just to have this moment.

He barely knew this girl and yet? Her vulnerability, her beauty and her light had gotten under his skin. Something he never let happen, least of all with humans.

With a small smile he felt himself dragged down by sleep too, and so he fell, his arms holding her tight, his dead heart longing to beat.

* * *

She woke up with a head thrumming and her body feeling as though it had been doused in alcohol. With a small cough that she managed to keep from being a small vomit, she rolled over on her bed, a piece of paper sticking to her cheek.

That was when it all came back to her - the mysterious stranger in the bar: Nik had been his name. Her drunken state, spilling all insecurities for him to here.

And yet no matter how drunk she had been she remembered his words, remembered his voice and wished he hadn't left.

A small sigh left her lips: he may have been a stranger but he had inspired a confidence in her that no one else could. He had really seen into her in those moments, and she him. Picking up the paper she read the words and tear slipped down her cheek.

God she wished he hadn't left.

* * *

so did you like it? sorry it's so short, I might extend it into a two piece, like klaus seeing her in the future ect. what do you guys think? please let me know if anyone would want that.

please review/subscribe/favourite - and if you haven't already check out my new klaroline multific: her sanity, it's up on my page!

as always hope you enjoyed it, and see you soon.


	2. monsters are under my bed

authorsnote: heya guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I have been snowed under with university work! still, I wanted to get this up as there was such a positive response to the first part of this story! I think this is gunna be a three parter, but please review and tell me how long you want it to be! still, here's the next part, hope you enjoy it!

song recommendations: hanging tree: mockingjay, girls just wanna have fun: scary mansion.

* * *

 _strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

 _-x-_

 _'I meant what I said, You are beauty, exuberance divine; a beacon of light, and hope._

 _I am so different, a shadow of darkness. I shall not seek you out, nor should you seek me. It was an honour to meet, even if it was a short meeting, I shall always remember it. Goodbye love, live a wonderful life, a life you deserve'_

 _\- Nik._

 _-x-_

That note was at the back of one of her draws with a dozen other bits and bobs from her human life. She had never really forgotten about it though, had never thrown it out. Instead it was tucked inside one of her old journals, safe.. treasured almost.

She didn't really look at it anymore. Maybe when she had a fight with Tyler, Damon called her useless or she saw Stefan slipping further away, then she would take it out, smooth the page out and smile to herself. She knew it was stupid, ridicoolous even.. she just couldn't help herself.

She hadn't even known the man, still didn't. He could have been anyone, and yet in the short moments she had been with him (the ones she could remember at least), he had been kinder to her than anyone ever had been. He had made her smile, and he had made her feel beautiful, worthy and wanted. He had made her feel perfect.

She may have been drunk off of her ass, but god damn she remembered him. She doubted she would ever forget him, for his kindness, his smile.. he had such an impact on her. Before him she hadn't believed in 'connections', and yet she had found one with him, in those brief moments they had forged a strong, powerful connection.

A sigh left her lips as she glanced across the room to her friends, those she had left anyways. They were all laughing (for once), srtting up senior prank night. Was her life so dull she was fantasising about a stranger? Romanticising a man she didn't know? Was her relationship so boring that she was dreaming of a man she barely knew? A man who wasn't coming back. He had been human she was sure, he wasn't coming back.

With a shake of her head she banished the mysterious 'Nik' from her mind, she rarely thought of him nowadays, and it needed to stay that way. He was like a long gone dream, no business in her life now. It's not as thought he was coming back, and if he did? She was different now, a vampire; no longer human.

This time she nodded: time to get back to everyday life. She didn't want to linger on Nik. Though she had tried at the start. She had been so touched by their connection, his kindness, she was ashamed to say now she had searched for him. Had searched every phonebook for 'Niks', had asked around the bar, had even broken into her Mothers police database.

And nothing.

It had been painful but had pushed her to forget. She had dated Matt for a spell, but it hadn't worked out. The relationship with Tyler wasn't exactly stellar either. Was it bad that out of all the men she knew...she fantasised about the one she didn't really know?

She could answer that question herself.. it was bad.

Her eyes flickered across to Tyler then and she pursed her lips. She cared for him, she did, but less and less as the weeks passed. It seemed their relationship was nothing but physical, constant sex and nothing else. Sure the sex was great, but she craved something more. She wasn't an idealist, but was she asking too much to have something a bit more substantial?

She wanted a more serious boyfriend, not just fun, but love, passion, caring. It wasn't like that with Tyler. She didn't even know how much longer they would last.

Maybe her expectations were too high, maybe she was waiting for her 'Nik'.

For a moment she closed her eyes and just remembered. She had been drunk but as she had become a vampire the memories had become clearer. She remembered him catching her, carrying her, laughing with her, complimenting her and then holding her in his arms all night long, her head on his chest, their legs tangled together.

With a shake of her head she bounded to her feet. Her friends joined her side, and they all smiled. There had been so much drama in their sleepy town, it was nice to take a break. Senior Prank Night was just that: a break from Klaus drama, supernatural disasters and the endless romantic relationship issues they were all going through.

It was nice, and Caroline was glad she dragged everyone into it. As they all laughed, arms around one another for the first time in weeks Caroline felt light, unburdened, and happy. All over the school students were setting up pranks, and here in the gym with her three closest friends they were happy.

And then she heard a scream, saw a flash of metal and fell to the floor.

* * *

The door had been thrown across the room, lodging itself in the opposite wall. Caroline had dived just in time to avoid it, her vampire instincts kicking in. The scream belonged to Elena, who was now being hurried to the back corner by Bonnie and Matt (smart move, whoever had used the door as a javelin was most likely after Elena). Elena seemed to be a beacon for supernatural villains. Caroline wasn't sure what it was, but she felt sorry for her friend; she was constantly on some kind of vampire hit list.

Glancing back at Elena something dawned on Caroline; herself and Tyler were the two supernatural beings in the hall, the two tasked with keeping their human friends safe. They would be the protectors today, and would have to stop whatever had flung the door across the room.

All Caroline knew was that if it was Klaus, they were screwed.

Still, she would go down fighting, die even to protect her best friends. She wouldn't delude herself that she stood a chance: vampires like Katherine fled from Klaus, she was still a baby vampire. Hell though, she could still try, she could still fight.

With a deep breath, she saw Tyler nod his head at her: clearly he was thinking the same thing. With her nod back they advanced forward, it was their duty to protect their friends. Bonnie, Elena and Matt grouped in the corner whilst Bonnie worked on a shaky protection barrier around the three of them.

Caroline's hands shook as the dust settled around the doorframe and two figures emerged.

* * *

It had been a while since he had been back to Mystic Falls. It had all started with the doppleganger, Alaric's body, various things that kept him in this sleepy town. He needed to crack the key to his hybrids, and he knew the doppleganger was key – now he knew that she was alive.

Alive, fucking alive. That was an issue, an issue so profound he had jouryned back to the town.

He remembered another time he had been in this town, and for the hundredth time a picture of Caroline came to mind. He hadn't forgotten her, not for a second. He had drawn hundreds of pictures of her, she was etched in his mind, constantly. But he wouldn't seek her out, he had said he wouldn't: she was human, he wouldn't cause her pain.

Shaking her out of his head, he smirked to himself, it was time to ge to business.

He had decided it was time to step it up. He needed answers and if he couldn't get them himself, he'd find someone who could. And who better than the dopplegangers witch best friend? Surely she had some inkling of what was going on, and he could use that, come use her.

Stefan had easily told him where they would all be today, and so he had decided (with Rebekah) in tow, it was time to get some answers. Time to shake the witch down and find out exactly how the hybrid process worked. He figured a little death would motivate her.

Sometimes he was sure the universe was smiling on him. As he vaulted the gym door across the room, his eyes caught that of Tyler: a werewolf. Perfect, he wouldn't even have to go off campus to get his answers, and he had all the motivation he needed.

With a slight smirk, and then a roll of his eyes as he saw Rebekah fussing over the dust on her outfit. He beckoned to her and they advanced forward.

Time to get his answers.

* * *

Her hands shook but she balled them into fists to still them. She would stare death/Klaus (they were basically the same thing at this point), in the face without flinching. If she were to die, then she would do so with dignity.

'Hello Seniors' His voice run across the room, an American accent. For a moment she felt her stomach unclench, and then she realised it was a ruse to get the other students to leave, luckily they were all elsewhere in the school, there wouldnt be any collaterral damages today. She thanked the stars, that the only deaths would be those in this room, and then cursed them. Was it too much to ask for no death?

'Looks like its just a few of us then' His voice changed then, British. With a cold feeling in her stomach, Caroline shook her head: she recognised that voice, but she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. It couldn't be .. him, hundreds of thousands of people had British accents.

'Makes it easier for me at least' Again the voice sounded the same, but she shook her head; it wasn't him, couldn't be him. No fucking way. She couldn't see, he was hidden in the shadows the dust clouding his face. However, with each step he drew closer, and closer. She would know soon enough.

'Elena, get Bonnie out of here' Tyler yelled but then a woosh indicated Bonnie wouldn't have time. In seconds, a blonde was stood in front of the humans of the group, effectively pinning them. Bonnie's protection spells hadnt worked, they were trapped.

'Now, now Tyler, we're all here to figure this quanundram out, don't be rude' His voice was like silk, just as she remembered and as he stepped out of the shadows toward her.

Initially his eyes glanced over her, and then whipped back. His expression betreayed him as fear, shock, worry, disbelief, doubt all crossed across his face. She knew her expression was a mirror of his. Could it be true?

'Nik?' Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it. He took a step back then, she was sure the Original Hybrid had never stepped back in fear. 'You're Klaus?'

'Caroline?' His voice was devoid of all smugness, no longer playing around. He stepped forward then, and again, and again. His eyes never leaving hers, like he couldn't quite believe she was there. In seconds he was directly in front of her. 'Is it really you?'

Despite the fact she could see Tyler's beyond confused and angry expression beside her, and Elena screaming at her to run, she didn't move a muscle. She wanted to melt: she felt like two parts of her were at war. One wanted to melt into his arms, the other wanted to scream and run and pretend that Nik, her Nik the one who had said those kind ones was not Klaus.

They couldn't be the same person.

'I..you're the bad guy' It sounded like a stupid thing to say but her mind felt sluggish, stupid. 'You can't be. Nik, you were so..' She stopped herself then, a blush rising on her cheeks. Since becoming a vampire she had remembered more and more of that night. 'You can't' She reached a hand to his face then; part of her hoped, and another part thought she was dreaming. It just couldn't be true.

'It's me' He nodded, his hand resting over hers. 'It's me' She shook her head again and he nodded. She felt like they were stuck in a bubble. She couldn't believe it: almost didn't want to. She didn't want her image of Nik shattered.

Despite her protests, he pressed his forhead to hers then, and she couldn't help but melt. For a moment he wasn't the big bad Klaus, he was Nik. The Nik she had dreamed about, who had such an impact on her human life. He was Nik, the person she had formed such an incredible connection with.

'Nik' She whispered his name again and he whispered hers.

For a moment they stood still, forhead to forhead, hands over hands, body to body. And then the dam broke.

* * *

so what did you think? squeal! I wanted them to meet again in this chapter but didn't want to rush it. now I understand some people might be like: 'ugh how can they care about each other, they met once' I totally asked myself that a dozen times during writing, however I think people can make an instant connection and remember it years later, and thats what happened with klaus/caroline here.

so as always please review/subscribe/fav/follow. I really hope you enjoyed it, and let me know how much more you want! I'm thinking three parter but would love your opinion.

also please don't whinge about my grammar, I wrote this on the tail end of a 3000 word essay and am too damn shattered to go over it in depth.

see you soon! xoxo


	3. one way ticket

authorsnote: so this two piece is rapidly turning into something much bigger ... whoops. this will still be a short story, i'm thinking five chapters maybe? idk, I'm honestly just gunna see what happens. I am really enjoying this though, and I hope you are too. just a couple of things to address:

one) yes klaus and caroline are a bit ooc in this fic, however remember these two things when you read this chapter: caroline met klaus in a very impressionable point in her life. she was drunk, extremely insecure and had never had the kind of attention from a guy that was positive, it was always rejection, or silly relationships that didn't mean anything - klaus was the first man to show her something besides that, to show her kindness, to show her a kind of love. that made a huge impression on caroline, and as said as a vampire she remembers more of that night, thus leading her to hold klaus almost in incredibly high esteem. also remember that when klaus becomes obsessed he becomes OBSESSED. he rarely connects with anyone so 'pure' as he puts it, anyone so unmarked by darkness, and caroline is just that, and so he feels drawn to her, as though she's under her skin.

two) I know I'm not the best at grammar, I know I fuck things up sometimes, please stop hating on me about it, I never claimed to be a grammar whiz, I don't have a beta because I write so sporadically that I just want to get stuff out their. I know that bad grammar can be annoying, and I am working on it, constantly filtering stuff through grammar and spell checks, however I'm not perfect, please bare with me.

three) on a more positive note - I have started a beauty vlog! I am loving it so far, and am looking for more support - go onto youtube and type in PIXXIEVICKI (with two X's), and you'll find my channel. would be great if you could watch some of my videos and even subscribe! I'm really trying to get this venture off the ground! 3

okay so sorry for that guys, just needed to get some stuff out of the way! and clarify in case anyone feels confused about the characters feelings/motivations.

song recommendations - live like legends: ruelle, alive: sia, love me like you: little mix.

* * *

 _faith falls hard on our shoulders_

-x-

She didn't want to move, didn't want to break the calm they had centered around themselves. Her hands over his hands, her forhead to his forhead, their eyes closed. Content, peaceful.

Caroline wanted to lose herself in this moment. She had dreamed of seeing him again, dreamed of seeing the man who had made her feel better than anyone ever had; who made her insecurities just wash away with his words. She had looked forward to this.

And though it felt wrong, and bad, and just unbelievable; a small, selfish part of her was glad regardless of the cirumstances that they had met again. That she could see him again.

It was wrong but in their little bubble, their little suspension in time – it felt right.

And then the dam broke.

She felt Klaus shoved away from her, and she was jolted out of her moment with him. She saw Tyler by her side, his face a mixture of anger, shock and confusion. He had been the one to shove Klaus, and Klaus didn't even seem to care. He just looked .. sad.

His eyes locked on hers and she couldn't look away, she couldn't. She wanted to drown in them. But she broke the stare first: this was so very wrong, Tyler had a tight grip on her arm, it would have hurt if she wasn't a vampire, and he was pulling her backwards.

Away from Nik.

'Caroline.. I..' Klaus spoke softly, and she wanted to go to him, she did. And she nodded: already answering what he was clearly going to say. How could he have known?

'I know' She spoke softly, and pushed Tyler's hand from her arm, gently but still away. He looked beyond confused, and she could see the rest of them did too. Rebekah had even stopped guarding the group, and now Elena, Matt and Bonnie had crowded around her and Tyler, all keeping their distance from Klaus; all with shocked expressions.

'Caroline, what is going on?' Elena spoke first, her eyes swivelling to Klaus who had turned away from them, his head in his hands. Rebekah had gone to his side and seemed to be comforting him.

It was an odd picture.

'It's complicated' Caroline spoke quielty but knew they could all hear. They all looked so out of place, like it was wrong. She shouldn't have re-met her knight in shining armour like this. It should have been nice not laced with confusion, accusations and pain.

'Well how do you know him?' Tyler was shaking, his entire body going. 'Huh? Because you looked pretty goddamn cosy with a guy none of us are supposed to know' He growled the last word and he too turned away, clearly trying to keep control of himself.

'Tyler calm down' Elena said quietly, before turning to Caroline fully 'But yeah Care, how do you know Klaus?' She spoke without judgement, clearly giving Caroline her turn to answer herself. 'How?'

'I..' She couldn't. She couldn't reveal that night to them. Things had gotten a little bit better since she had turned but still she knew what they all thought: she was Caroline. Sweet, neurotic, insecure Caroline. She didn't want to admit she felt a deep connection with the mortal enemy just because of how he had talked to her.

They would see it as her being insecure, but that wasn't how it had been. He hadn't just helped her insecurities; he had made her believe she could be something more. She had always thought she would have been born, lived and then die in Mystic Falls; Klaus had made her believe differently. He had inspired her and treated her with such kindness. Even now, she couldn't ignore that.

'I..' She spoke again and felt someone grab her hand; she presumed to be Tyler and impatiently she tried to shake it off. 'Tyler, now is not the tim..' She turned then when he wouldn't release her (she was much stronger than him after all – how was he still hanging on?), and then she stopped dead in her words, and her heart fluttered.

It wasn't Tyler. Tyler was still shaking a couple of metres away with Matt now comforting him, just how Rebekah had been comforting Klaus. It was Nik, he had taken her hand and the look of sadness was gone off of his face, it had been replaced by something she could only describe as .. determination.

'Nik?' She spoke quielty, and he nodded at her, and for some stupid, idiotic, completely unknown reason she trusted him. In that moment, she could trust him. The mortal enemy, a man (well vampire), she didn't even know, she trusted him.

She softened her hand in his, and the group were now fixed on them, watching, waiting with baited breath. 'Care?' Elena spoke softly, and she could see tears in her friends eyes. She took a step forward to go to her before she felt herself tugged gently back.

'No' Klaus spoke, and Caroline raised an eyebrow in surprise; that and squeal was all she could do before Klaus gripped her hand harder and whisked her out of the gym, and out of the school. He was so fast, even her squeal was tiny.

In seconds she felt herself being carried, whisked away at a crazy speed (even for her), to an unknown place. And yet as he moved her from her friends, from her boyfriend, the confused glances and accusatory stares, as he moved her away; he was gentle, his arms scooping her up and holding her close.

He was gentle.

And so she didn't struggle.

* * *

She had no idea where she was. The house he had taken her past in a blur looked big, Rebekah had flounced off to upstairs, and the lights had been switched on. It had an unloved look though, as though recently vacated or.. never really lived in.

She took a moment to understand her surroundings. The house was big, bright and she could see outside the day was winding down, coming along to sunset. Klaus stood in front of her silent, but never taking his eyes off of her. She didn't look at him.

She didn't know how to react.

'Why did you do that?' She asked quielty, turning to him, locking eyes with him. She felt herself want to go to him but she couldn't. She couldn't.

'Ever since that night' He took a deep breath and she could see he was gearing up for something, she remained still, she needed to know.

Now would be his time to tell her, to make it all seem okay, now was their only chance. And she hoped to god that neither of them blew it. She needed to know if what she was feeling was okay, because at the moment it felt wrong. It felt wrong to want him, to almost idolise him in the way she was. She didn't know why she felt this way, all she knew was that she did.

And she needed him to make it okay.

* * *

'Ever since that night' He took a deep breath, readying himself for this. Klaus was never vulnerable, and yet today that was the only way he had felt: since seeing her.

He couldn't believe it when he walked into the gym, sure his eyes were playing tricks on him, lying to him. He couldn't believe the girl he had dreamed about, thought about, had become entranced with was part of the group he was hoping to destroy.

And now she was immortal.

That he felt a pang of pity for. She didn't deserve this life, the life of a vampire. She was so pure, and sweet and good. She deserved to live, a happy, human life. And yet the selfish part of him liked it.

It felt ridicioulus, he barely even knew the girl. Had spent one night with her many years ago, she had been drunk throughout the whole thing. Yet, he had been completely sober. He had held her as she slept, had heard her mutter his name as she pulled herself into his chest, had heard her whisper it many times in her sleep.

He had become infactuated.

And he had left.

He had known there was no way it would work. She was human, he a vampire; simple facts. And so he had left her a note and a piece of his heart: she was so beautiful, so kind, so sweet. He hadn't been able to shake her. He had dreamed of her, stopped himself time and time again from tracking her down. He had never forgotten.

'Ever since that night, I haven't been able to shake you. It sounds ridicioulus, we barley know each other, met once, but you've gotten under my skin' He shook his head, and moved closer to her, step by step. 'I dream about you, I've stopped myself so many times from just coming to find you, I can't stop thinking about the light you give off, your beauty, your purity, your innocence' He took another step closer, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. He relaxed when he saw her melt into his hand, her body shuffling closer to his. 'I can't stop thinking about you' He pressed his forhead to hers. 'I can't shake you'

'Then don't' He glanced down at her, and she looked shocked at her own words, as though they hadn't meant to be said out loud. And yet he had heard them. She looked so confused and so sad, and yet he could see a spark in her eye; a spark of wanting.

'This can never work' He hated to say it, hated to be the negative one but he had to, he was too bad for her. She was good, and kind, he was evil and cruel, she was light, he dark. It was unavoidable. 'You're so light, like the sun is shining within you, and yet I'm dark, dark as the night sky' He closed his eyes, his other hand coming to cup her face too.

'We don't even know one another, and that doesn't matter, your friends don't matter, none of it matters except that' He opened his eyes to meet hers, and she looked sad again but something else was there too, as though she were gearing up for a fight. 'None of it matters Caroline, except the fact that we are at opposite ends of the spectrum'

'That's the only thing that matters' He spoke and his voice broke slightly, and he felt her hands come up to his chest, and she leaned into him even more. She didn't say anything, she didn't need too. He knew that no matter what he wouldn't corrupt her, wouldn't tar her lightness with his dark.

He couldn't, he wouldn't.. and yet he so wanted too.

* * *

so did you like/hate/love? let me know in the reviews! I know things don't seem to be going well for this pairing but they got some shit to work through before they can have some happiness. no spoilers but hopefully things will be looking up a bit in the next chapter!

also as stated above please go check out my beauty vlog - really trying to get it off the ground, and I would love your support.

also follow me on other social media platforms:

twitter: pixxievicki, instagram: pixxievicki, snupps: pixxievicki.

as always please fav/follow/sub/review - see you soon!

xoxo


End file.
